Prisoner
by Mesopotamia
Summary: Ok well, I decided to make this less provacative than it was going to be so it wouldn't be banished. If you are immature or can't handle torture and sex, i don't recommend this.This is just nny up to his usual tactics....sort of. Chapter 10 is up
1. the meeting

Warning- these characters are not mine except Donna all the rest are the property of lovely Mr. Vasquez. This sucks I know, but this is my first one so be nice.

  


Donna woke in a cold sweat. This is the second time she had that stupid dream with the hooks, the thousands and thousands of hooks that were out to get her. She yawned and looked at her clock. 4:20 am. The street lamp's light poured into her room. Her college books lay on her desk in a neat stack. She was a physics major, and was fascinated by the subject. She watched television until it was 6 am and then she got ready for school and left. This was going to be quite a day.

  


"Maybe I should go into the 24/7," she said aloud to herself. "Maybe I should stop talking to myself." She walked into the 24/7. The cashier was chewing gum loudly and was staring into space. She grabbed a bag of chips and went to pay. "Excuse me, you just went in front of me," said a cold voice. Donna turned around. It was a young man, tall and sickly pale with dark hair and dark eyes that glared at her. " You weren't in line," said Donna. "I would have seen you if you were in line, but you weren't. I was here first." "You didn't see me," said the man, angrily. "I was here first. But no, I'm sure you didn't notice me. You people never notice me, never give me the respect I deserve, as if I'm not human or something." "If you were in line I would have seen you," said Donna." Hey chill, its nothing to get upset about." The young man's face twisted in anger. Donna grabbed her chips and ran out before he could say anything.

  


see what happens next.....................

  
  
  
  



	2. we meet again

After getting to school, Donna went to her first class of the day. While she sat there in math class, she couldn't help but remember the hate and the fierceness of the young man she had encountered. "Some people just have problems," she said. Then she realized that the professor had stopped talking and the whole class was turned around and staring at her. She had been talking to herself again and much louder than usual. The professor gave her a stern look and continued his lecture. Her last 4 classes were physics classes and these were classes that she had always loved. Her professor had given her an extra key so she could stay late to do research and lab experiments. 

  


Today was a day that she had to stay late. It was 11:00 pm and she had just finished up her latest research project. Her long brown hair lay flat and straight on her back and her eyes were black and seemed to always keep a sad expression. She wore a long black skirt with a grey sweater. She picked up her books, locked the door, and left the school. 

  


Donna walked swiftly through the dark streets. She had heard on the news of a killer who stalked this part of the city. She suddenly heard footsteps behind her but when she turned to look, they had stopped and there was nothing there. Her heart raced. "I should have called a cab," she whispered to herself. The sound of the footsteps started again, but this time Donna didn't want to take chances. She ran as fast as she could..........but not fast enough. She was pushed into an alley, her books and papers flying everywhere. She looked up to see her attacker, but his face was hidden in the shadows. She tried to get up and run, but he caught her again and slammed her head against the wall. 

  


Donna's eyes welled up with tears. "Please stop," she begged tearfully. Her only response was soft laughter. Blood was running down the side of her head and she could feel it trickle down. "Did you really think I'd let you get away with what you did?" said the attacker in a hoarse whisper. Donna realized who it was. It was the man that she met at the 24/7. "You....you're......but I didn't do anything to deserve this. We just had a misunderstanding," she explained. "There is no reason to get violent. Please just calm down." The young man's face came out of the shadows. His eyes narrowed as they settled on her. "We'll talk about this later," he said. And then he hit her with a lead pipe and knocked her out.

  


This is not the end. More to come just as soon as I can get off my ass....................


	3. hooked

Donna awoke in a cold room. Everything was spinning and her head hurt. There was a single bulb burning in the room and it was dim and flickering. She tried to move her arms and legs but realized she was shackled to the floor. The floor boards felt cold suddenly. Donna looked down and realized all she was wearing was her bra and panties which were black. She stared at the flickering bulb. It was almost mesmerizing. Her head throbbed painfully and she groaned softly as she tugged on the shackles on her wrists and ankles. 

  


"Don't bother," someone whispered loudly." You can't escape." "Who are you and where am I?" asked Donna. "It doesn't matter who I am but if you must know, my name is Johnny and you are in a room," said the voice from a dark corner in the room. There was a footsteps and then Johnny stepped into the light. He was so terribly thin and pale. "Why....why..am I in my...um...underwear.....you won't do anything....please don't do..." she trailed off as his eyes narrowed. "Do you think I even want to touch you? You're disgusting to me. The human body secretes so much liquids. It's disgusting," Johnny explained. "If it makes you feel any better, I only took off the top layer of clothes so I could have access to more of your skin. Notice your er.....woman things are still covered. But this really isn't the time to make you feel better. In fact, it's the exact opposite. Oh my, I'm talking too much. Lets just get down to business." 

  


Johnny stood over her and started fumbling with something on the ceiling. "I'm going to take you through many situations of horrible, mind-bending pain, starting from the least amount to, of course, the part where you die," Johnny giggled excitedly. Donna tugged at the chains with all her might. She whimpered as she saw Johnny work quickly with something above her. "Ok there we go, we're all set," Johnny said, smiling. "Please, I'm sorry for what I did!" she begged. Johnny's smile vanished and his eyes narrowed. Donna closed her eyes. She opened them when she felt his presence close to her skin. She watched him pull down a cord. He grabbed the skin next to the rib that was under her breast. It was hard to hold on to the skin because of how thin she was. She cried out as he pinched it hard and pulled a rusted hook under it. Her breathing had become loud and slow. 

  


He pulled down a second cord. His face was impassive and he shoved another hook under the skin of another rib. "Oh god!" she screamed." It's ok. It's ok. I should just stop thinking about it." Tears streamed down her face as he shoved the third, fourth, fifth and sixth quickly into her ribs. When all 10 hooks were under her skin, he stopped and stared at his masterpiece. She was covered with blood where he had put the hooks in. "Ok so on a scale from 1 through 10, 10 being the worst, how was that?" asked Johnny. "Ten," Donna whispered tearfully. "Ten! Ten? How is that possible? That was supposed to be a 1! This is only the first level of pain!"exclaimed Johnny. Donna turned away from him. The pain had become bearable. "Ok well I'll be back in two days to see if the hooks have grown in and then I'll pull them out. That should be the next level of pain," Johnny said, standing up and walking away. She heard him leave the room. The tears came quickly and her body shook with sobs.

After what seemed like hours, she sighed and fell fast asleep.

  


More to come!!


	4. four

Johnny did his nightly check of his pit of doom. He smiled as he walked through a room with a jock stapled to the ceiling, screaming and begging to be let loose. How sad, Johnny thought, he's wasting all his energy. Oh well, at least he'll die faster. Then Johnny walked into the room with the girl he had kidnaped two nights ago. She was fast asleep, the hooks still in her skin. Johnny stood and stared. God, how can people be so beautiful on the outside, he pondered as he moved closer to look to her. Her chest rose and fell with every breath she took. He felt something inside him, desire, how he hated it. He silently swore to himself that he'd never give in to his urges. He quickly walked out and went on with his examination.

  


2 days later

  


Donna lay in the dark, hearing strange noises and feeling things brush up against her body. The bulb had burned out and her cries had gone unanswered. Every time she moved, she felt agony as the hooks would shift positions under her skin. "Think, Donna, think," she said to herself. "There must be someway out this." She tugged as hard as she could at the shackles on her wrists, but it was no use. She lay there thinking about how she'll never see her mother again, how she'll never get to do another lab experiment, how she'll never get married, or have children, or try Starmuck's new raspberry coffee. 

  


Suddenly, the bulb flickered back to its original dim state and Johnny was standing over her, with a malevolent smile on his face. She stared at him in surprise. It was as if he had just appeared out of thin air. He walked over to the other side of room and pulled a switch. Donna felt the chains become longer. She could now bend her knees and move her arms. The freedom felt wonderful. "Don't get too happy," he said, laughing, "and don't touch the hooks!"Donna felt her hair. There was dried blood on it from where he slammed her head on the wall. Johnny walked over and pulled another switch. "Stay still and if you even try to touch the hooks, I'll cut off your hands," he growled. Donna felt the pain again. The hooks began to pull her skin up. She gasped as she felt herself being lifted from the floor. The pain was intense and her yelps were ignored. 

She was now hanging 2 feet from the ground. "Hmmm."said Johnny. "Your skin isn't tearing, the hooks have grown into your skin. Hate it when that happens." He pulled another switch and she collapsed on the floor. Suddenly Johnny walked very quickly up to her and stood, staring at her. She looked up at him, afraid of what he would do next. He then knelt down, his eyes still upon her, and felt the skin around the hooks. Donna jumped at the cold touch of his fingers. 

  


Johnny smiled and tore one of the hooks out of skin. She screamed. The blood came rushing down her ribs. His hand went for another hook and this time she caught it, but her grip was weak, just as she was and he easily grabbed all the extensions of the hooks and yanked them out. Donna screamed and kicked him. A pool of blood was starting to form around her. He glared at her and stood up and started to walk to the switch. I should've shortened the chains again, Johnny thought to himself. Suddenly, Donna sprang up and grabbed his feet, he stumbled and fell backwards. She then proceeded to weakly pound her fists on him.

  


Johnny seemed mildly amused at first, but then anger settled in. He grabbed her by the hair and pushed her backwards onto the floor. "Well that wasn't very nice of you," he said, climbing to his feet. Johnny walked over to the switch and pulled it down. Her chains tightened yet again. "I don't deserve this! I didn't do anything horribly bad to you! It's not may fault you can't deal with being wrong!" Donna shrieked with anger. "WRONG!?" Johnny turned towards her, wide-eyed. "I'm not wrong! You're just an evil person and I just did the world a favor of putting you here. There's enough assholes here and I wouldn't fight with me if I were you. Your not in the best position," he said and with that turned and walked out of the room. Donna's anger and hate towards him surged. All this pain because he thinks he's god, because he thinks it is his duty to punish me, thought Donna. She leaned her head back and sighed. She was horribly bored and decided to go through all the equations she learned while in school.

  


This is not the end. The end will be soon, but not now. I really wish I could have put more of a graphic image here, but hey at least this is here. I'm just glad at least one person likes this.


	5. conversation

His hands wrapped around her throat. He could feel the warmth of her skin against his fingers and as he tightened his grip, he looked into her dark eyes and he seemed to fall in farther and farther......

  


Johnny turned to look at her. These fantasies had been tormenting me for days, thought Johnny. Every night when she was asleep, he would sit or stand next to her. Every night he would reach out to touch her, but every night his hand drew back. He sat thinking about the next Happy Noodle Boy comic he would make. 

  


Donna slowly awoke and groaned as she realized that the dried blood had stuck her onto the floor. She looked up at Johnny, who was still lost in thought. She stared at him for a long time and decided that she should pretend she was asleep. Maybe he'll leave, she thought. "I know you're awake," he said.. "No, nothing gets passed you ,does it?" Donna sighed. "There you go again, talking shit when I could kill you in a snap," said Johnny. 

  


"You know, what I did wasn't really so bad. There are plenty of other people who deserve this more than I do."

"You say that every time. If you had any intelligence, then you would have realized by now that your repetition is futile."

"You think you can control every person that you have a disagreement with? There are millions of them."

Johnny crept closer to her.

"Try and guess how many people I've had down here. Try and guess how many more there will be. None of them survive. Neither will you."

"Don't you even care that you ruined my life just because of this little incident?"

"Life? You had no life. All you did was feed from the shit that your school fed you. You absorbed the information without a care of what it was really about."

"Yea....except not! I'm a fucking physics major and I do the experiments and calculations by myself. Maybe you're talking about law or history or something......"

"You know....I haven't been out of the house in a while. I think I'll go to that nightclub. You know, the new one called Spook-o-Rama."

Johnny started to get up.

"No, um..wait! You know I never truly begged you to let me go."

"Oh? Well then, go right ahead."

"heh....ok....um...PLEASE LET ME GO! PLEASE? I'LL DO ANYTHING...AAANNNNYYTHHHIINNNGGG!!!!"

"Nope. I already told you my plan. I really don't want to mess that up."

"Damn. Did I mention I'd do anything?"

"Didn't we have already have this conversation? Somewhere in the beginning?"

"Well...yes...but my offer is still here."

"That's good to hear. I doubt I'll take you up for it, though."

"Heh...thats ok...I-"

He left before she finished her sentence. "God, doesn't she ever shut up?" Johnny said to himself. He reached the night club in 10 minutes. 

  


God I am really running out of ideas. That's ok, I think I'll just keep writing. Oh yea....Find out what happens next time I get up off my lazy ass! Wait no.....well you know what I mean


	6. build up

Johnny walked into the nightclub. Apoptygma Berzerk's "Burning Heretic" was blaring while dozens of black-wearing, painted faced, spooky people swam by him, dancing. He watched the scene closely, as always, checking to see if there was individuals among the sheep, if there was anyone that he might like or might like him . His mind kept coming back to that girl and what she offered. He was a virgin and sure the urge was there, but he never really acted upon it, he never wanted to. I'll kill her tonight and stop these perverted fantasies, he thought. He walked out of the club and started his journey home.

  


Meanwhile.......

Donna tugged at the chains and to her surprise, they were coming a bit loose from the floor. After several minutes of struggling, she finally had one of her hands free and use it to pull at the other chain and before she knew it, she was out of the shackles and free. She felt weak and every move she made was like she was carrying a pile of bricks on her back. Donna tried standing up, but she kept falling down. Her muscles were sore and her head hurt. 

  


Slowly, she crawled, cat-like, towards the door, but before she could reach the doorknob, Johnny flung the door open causing her to fall backwards against the hard, cold floor. She sat up with a groan. "Clever.." he said, a hint of amusement and interest in his voice. "Tell me, how did you get loose? Did you tug and pull?" Donna nodded. "Yea that's usually how its done. What did you notice that was so special about this room? Can you guess?" he asked. "Your lightbulb needs to be changed. Look it's.." "No! Are you that stupid? It's the fact that you have no needs anymore." Donna gave him a weird look. "Allow me to explain. You have been here for about two weeks now. Have you noticed that you have not been hungry or thirsty. You have not had the need to go the bathroom and your teeth are probably as good as they ever were. No cavities! I don't know what it is about this room, but it just kind of stops those functions. Pretty neat, eh?"

  


Donna continued to stare. "Let me go," she finally said. "Please!" "No no no! Stop asking me! My decision is made!" he screamed and with that he sprang up and grabbed her by the neck, knocking her back once more. His grip tightened, but she retaliated by kicking him in the groin. His hands flew from her neck as he gasped for breath. She pushed herself up, stumbling against the wall and running towards the open door, but Johnny was there first. He slammed the door shut and then turned towards her, a knife in his hand and a malevolent and angry look in his dark eyes. Tears formed in Donna's eyes and ran down her cheeks. She backed away as he came closer and closer towards her until she reached the wall.

  


But he didn't stop, he just kept moving closer and closer till his body pressed her hard against the wall. She stood still, awaiting the knife. She could feel its edge pressed against her arm, cold and sharp. He pushed it deeper and droplets of blood dropped down her arm. She could feel his cold breath against her face and when she looked up, he was looking at her intently. Then he started to press her harder and harder against the wall. "Stop! Please!" she gasped. He held her arms as she struggled against him, but he was pressing harder and harder. She was starting to get dizzy and everything spun and then she remembered that her legs were free and with that, kicked him in the groin again. She ran towards the door and flung it open.

  


Find out what happens next!! Oooo suspense. Don't you hate it? 


	7. confusion

Donna ran to the door and flung it open, but she was still very weak and her movements were slow. Johnny grabbed her around the waist dragged her back, throwing her onto the floor. "Are you going to kill me now?" she asked, no longer crying. Her voice was low and somber. Johnny stood, panting. He stared at her..

  


**note: Ok this is the part where I'm stuck on right now. Will he screw her? And if he does...well this is not nc-17 so I can only have a brief scene which is just no fun. Or will he kill her? And how do I do that by not ending the story abruptly and disappointing my legions of fans(that was some cool sarcasm right there). Aagh! Ok here goes nothing: **

  


" I'll think I'll take you up on that offer now," he said in a harsh whisper. "W-what?" she asked. Johnny walked slowly towards her and sat down next to her."Just to touch you would be amazing..." he said. Donna smiled a little. "But also disgusting...." he added. Donna's smile faded. 

  


**note- sorry for interrupting again, but 2 people have just made me realize that he wasn't a virgin so I bow my head in shame and I beg for everyone to forget that little sentence I wrote in chapter 6 because I'm too lazy to change it, but I'm also kind of happy that people would actually pay attention to that because that means they're reading this and they have gotten that far which means they must like the story a little or are just waiting for a sex scene. And now back to the story**

  


"You see, you're beautiful on the outside and that's where it all comes from. My very desire to do inappropriate things to you comes from just looking at your beauty. But then I realize that you're not as beautiful as you are on the inside as you are on the out and because of that you revolt me. And sex in general is disgusting for all the sweat and the closeness and the fluids and the...it just disgusts me but I try to never give into the urge, but I'm still human, unfortunately , and as horrible it is to admit I'm a person. And I hate having needs!" He screamed, and slamming his fist on a bug.

  


Donna stared at him. "Well you know, you really don't know me. You only judge me from that one experience where you met me. And every person has needs and.." but she was interrupted by his constant slamming of his fist on the dead insect. "Shut up," he finally said," You don't know shit so stop trying to sound smart." Donna started to inch slowly away from him, but he grabbed her ankle with one gloved hand. He pulled her under him. His hands stroked her face and hair, but he couldn't stand to take off the gloves or touch anything else. "I don't know what to do," Johnny whispered. 

  


**note: neither do I nny.*sob* Niether do I**

  


Ok I'm stuck here. I have a slight idea of what I wanna do, but I dunno...I dunno!! So this might take me a while to think about how exactly I'm going to do this. 

  


Also has anyone seen Jhonen Vasquez's picture? He's handsome, isn't he? Or do I have weird taste in men? Nevermind I do. Hehe I'm just stalling. Fecal matter! How the apple am I gonna do this?


	8. closer

Ok well, I've been thinking about it and here: It sucks I know, but its 4 in the morning and I'm not in the right mind. AND!!! If I get enough negative feedback, I'll try and rewrite it.

  


They stared at each other in silence for what seemed like hours. His gloved hands stroked her face and hair. "Well?" Donna whispered. "What's going to happen?" "What do you think is going to happen?" Johnny replied. His lips gently grazed hers. "I don't think I have a choice," Donna said. Johnny started to get up, but she pulled him back down. He had been warming her and his weight felt pleasant and as much as she hated to admit it, she liked the closeness of him near her and to her surprise he didn't fight her. "I don't like how we're this close. I feel nauseous, but I want.."his words trailed off as she stared at him. 

  


"Do you want to know what happened to those girls that have happened to come across me? Do you know where they are right now?"Johnny asked, pulling his face farther from hers. "Dead?" she guessed. He paused. "Oh..heh..well I wasn't expecting that. You were supposed to say "what?" and I was supposed to make this dramatic speech, but seeing as how I got kind of side tracked by that..well yea they are dead," he said. "Every girl that ever managed to get close to me died.... except one, but lets not talk about her right now. Every girl that I ever slept with...I killed them all because they made me dream things and think things and....I just wanted it to stop because you see THEY WERE MAKING ME FEEL and even the ones that could bring me happiness didn't last long. So chances are, if we do this, you're going to end up dead." 

  


"Um........hello? What the hell kind of position do you think I'm in? If we don't do this I'm dead, but if we do, it'll give me some time," Donna said. Johnny smiled. "You're a little smart ass aren't you?"he said, teasingly. "At least now you know I'm smart," she replied cooly, a small grin on her face. They kissed passionately. Donna's hands started to wander, but he pinned down her wrists. "No," he whispered, kissing her again. His hands released her and held her face and neck. Donna jumped at the touch of his cold hands. Suddenly, Johnny felt sick. He could feel the vomit building up in his throat. He quickly stood up and ran up the stairs and when he got to the second room where a punk lay safety pinned to the floor, he proceeded to vomit all over the punk and ran back down.

  


But when he got there, Donna was not there. Johnny felt the anger surge inside him. Lets see, she couldn't have gone upstairs, so there's only one place she could be.........DOWNSTAIRS! thought Johnny. He moved swiftly.

  


I'll write more, but yea thanks to all of you guys for your help and the story will be done soon, just as long as I don't think of any more erotic ideas. Anyways because no one has bitched me out about doing a sex scene, I'm definitely doing one. Or am I? I am. Or am I?

  
  
  



	9. nine

Donna lay on the floor as Johnny jumped off of her. His warmth left her and she was cold again. Could this be my chance? thought Donna. She got up as quickly as she could and opened the door next to the one that Johnny went through. It was a staircase leading downstairs. The smell emanating from the darkness made her nauseous, but she realized that "hey maybe I can hide out there for a while and then come back up when he's sleeping or something." She stood in the doorway. That was the stupidest thing I could have ever thought of, she thought, I mean the guy is a lunatic (a sexually frustrated one at that) and he'll find me and kill me. 

  


Donna walked slowly down the stairs feeling her way in the dark. Suddenly she saw a room with a light, but as she moved closer, she heard crying. She walked into a room with a girl and a boy locked in a cage. Their mouths were bloody and Donna noticed sections of the boy's leg was torn and fleshy. They both seemed to be the age of 18. "Help us, you bitch!" screamed the boy, through his tears. "Yea! What the fuck are you standing there for and why are you in your underwear? Tell me, was he a good fuck?" the girl laughed sadistically. Donna walked away to the door leading further down. "He'll get you! He gets everyone! You'll never survive!" the boy and the girl screamed.

  


Meanwhile.....

Johnny moves swiftly down the stairs. "Hey did you see a girl run by here?" asked Johnny. The girl laughed. "Who? Your little fuck toy? HAH! And you said you weren't into those kinds of things, but I guess everyone needs pussy now and then, even you." The boy and the girl threw their heads back in hysterical laughter. "All right! That's it! I'm so sick of you saying this shit every time I walk by! Your time is up!" Johnny screamed, pulling out his knife. He unlocked the cage door and proceeded to behead the two. His knife had fresh blood on it and the sight and smell of it enticed him even more.

  


Anyways.....

  


Donna heard his footsteps in the room above and she ran as fast as she could down the wooden stairs. She ran into many different rooms filled with sometimes a dozen people. But she was getting tired, more tired than she already was and she ran into the next room and closed the door. Panting, she turned around and gasped. Tears welled in her eyes as she saw the bodies of countless people piled up on each other like rags. She stood in front of one the piles and cried. Shit, look at this, its like a fucking holocaust..... I should have never left.....He's going to kill me.....how could he stand to do this, oh my god, she thought to herself. 

  


She suddenly felt a cold hand on her shoulder, but she knew what he'd do if she turned around. She then felt the cold blade of the knife against her throat. Her eyes closed, squeezing the tears out. But nothing happened. She could feel him, with one hand around her waist the other holding the knife, but he didn't seem to be doing anything. "Turn around," he demanded softly. She stood frozen, her tears flowed down her face. "Turn around," he said, louder this time. But she couldn't move nor could she say anything. He grabbed her shoulders sharply and spun her around. "You think you can just do this to me?" he said, his voice low and harsh, "You think you can just play with me? Fuck! I'm the one who captured you! After this, you're going to join these fools." "A..A..After what?"Donna asked. 

  


I'm really starting to regret creating Donna and making her so damn stupid I mean really...why the hell is she so damn stupid? Oh well....I've been tied down w/ my own little problems so I haven't laid a dainty hand on my comp, but I'll try and finish it up. I'm almost done. 

  



	10. the end

Johnny pulled her towards him and kissed her harshly. She fought against him, but she knew she couldn't win. He held her firmly. She relaxed her body and felt the soft, thin fabric of his shirt. His lips went down to her neck and then bit it gently making her cry out. Little drops of blood trickled down her neck, but he licked them off. He then pushed her down to the ground and then stood staring at her. 

  


He then dropped down on the floor beside her. "Are you scared?" he asked. "Yes." Donna answered "Good," he smiled and proceeded to push himself on top of her. "So here we are again, " said Donna. "Shhh! Shut up!" exclaimed Johnny and before she knew it, he was inside her. The usual knife against her throat, just like the rest. The pleasure was intense for the both of them and the knife against her throat and her little yelps of pain when he pushed it deeper into her neck, enticed him even more. He grabbed his knife and started to cut her. She was powerless, lost in a world or pleasure and pain.

  


He breathed steadily, his heart pounding. He pushed himself off of her and zipped his pants. She pushed her panties up and crawled away to sit on the staircase. The flowing blood on her body made her scared as she sobbed, staring at herself. Johnny stood breathing it in and smearing the blood on his shirt. The knife was gripped tightly in his hand and a menacing look was in his eyes. He turned around to look at her. Her face was buried in her hands as she cried mournfully. "You were right," she sobbed, "They were right. No one comes out of here alive. I'm going to bleed to death. Why did you do this? You promised.." "I promised nothing, "whispered Johnny," On second thought, I did." He grinned devilishly at her. "I promised death." He stood in front of her. She stared past him at the piles of corpses. 

  


"I wanted you. And for once I got what I wanted. But now, the question is : Should I let you live?" Johnny paced back and forth, thinking. "I swear," cried Donna," I won't tell anyone. Just please, I'm dieing. Can't you see? The blood..." "Oh, I don't care if you tell, you see I can never get caught. But how can I let you live knowing that you've been through this experience with me. Knowing the pain that I caused you. I wouldn't want you to live with that pain. I'd rather put you out of your misery." Donna sobbed and pressed her head to the wall. She didn't want to listen to him. She was tired, worn down. 

  


"Listen to me...er.....god what's your name.....er.....you," Johnny said, "I'll keep you alive. Yes, I'll keep you alive." Donna sighed a breath of relief. " Thank you, "she whispered, graciously and stood up and started going up the stairs, but he pulled her down. "I said I'd keep you alive, but that doesn't mean I'm letting you go. I'll keep you here as my own personal stress reliever. You'll be very useful." he smiled as he saw the smile on her face change to a sad/ angry expression. Without a word, he picked her up and carried her up the stairs and into the bathroom. "Here, clean yourself off, the bactine is right there. I'll go get you some clothes," he shut and locked the door. 

  


**FLASH FORWARD***

He had brought her a dinner of creamed corn and carrots as she lay in a dusty room with a single bed in the middle. Her mind was on the brink of reality and her clothes were sprawled on the floor. She saw no reason for having them. He came in so often to "relieve his stress," she didn't see why she should wear clothes at all or leave the bed for that matter unless she had to go to the bathroom. Her life had been lost and for nights she had lay in bed with him, thinking and plotting a way to escape.

  


Her food had started to pile up. She wasn't eating and all she did was sit and stare at the wall. There were no windows in this room and if there were, they were so dusty, they blended in with the wall. He watched her go to sleep. He had killed something inside of her and his stress relief wasn't even fun anymore. She didn't cry out when he hurt her, cut her or bit her. She was silent and her eyes didn't have that spark of life that they once had. Most of the time, they held silent tears which made him upset. 

  


The next night he stood in front of the door. She's no fun , he thought to himself, she's just no fun anymore. She doesn't respond like she used to. What's the fun in that? She might as well be dead. You're being a necrophiliac.... He opened the door and walked in. She turned towards him and moved over. "No, no not tonight. I want to have a little chat with you, " Johnny smiled at her. She stared at him blankly. "I'm letting you go, but I want you to remember me and all the...fun we had together," he said, his voice raspy and deep. 

  


He grabbed her and flipped her over onto her stomach. He took the blanket off her back and then he sat down next to her, a small knife in his hand. "I just want you to remember me...." he said dreamily. He then cut deep into her back. She screamed, just like she used to. This made Johnny smile. When he was done, he stood up on the bed and looked down at his masterpiece. It said "by Johnny C." She cried into the pillow. He then picked her up and took her to the bathroom, where he washed her back and poured the bactine, which made her cry out even more. He then waited till she stopped bleeding and then dressed her. 

  


She sat on the bed, staring at him. "I hate you," she said after ten minutes of silence. "Why? I let you go. I can still change my mind," Johnny said, raising his voice. She stood up and walked over to him. "I hope someone hurts you like you hurt me. Congratulations, you did a great job destroying my life and my spirit. I mean look, you even signed your work. I hope this makes you proud," and with that she walked out of the room that she was confined to, but he grabbed her. "I can kill you right now," he growled, holding her arm firmly. "I can make you scream and cry again. Don't forget that I enjoy it." Donna merely stared at him and said nothing. He let her go and she walked out the door and into the world that she hadn't seen for two years. 

  


Shitty ending, I know and I'm sorry. I'll make another one if enough people tell me this one sucks. I've been preoccupied with school lately. A lot of hw for me. I'm really sorry. But yes, here it is and tell me what you think and if you don't like the ending suggest something or just tell me cuz I still have some more ideas.

  
  



End file.
